


Missing You

by allixiler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: Simon makes it a point to cherish every moment together.
Relationships: Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors) & You, Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Missing You

It began on Monday. A week that wasn’t supposed to be busy suddenly changed in an instant. Your steps echoed off of the walls of the narrow hallway. It was oddly quiet in the sanctuary, which should’ve been your first sign that things were about to get crazy. It was somewhat late in the morning, around 8:30ish. You had decided to sleep in an extra 2 hours, which meant Simon would be long gone off to work before you got up.

You were on your way to restock on a few things when you spotted your boyfriend turning a corner into the same hallway as you. He grinned at the sight of you, stealing a quick kiss once he met you in the hall;

“Morning, sleepyhead,” He teased, “Did you sleep well?”

You nodded, taking a moment to admire his presence;

“Yep. I needed a little extra sleep,” You said using your hands to fold his shirt collar down, “Where are you headed?”

He raised a brow and settled it quickly;

“Actually, I was going to your room to see if you were awake. I wasn’t sure if you had recovered from last night after you went back to your room,” He said lowly.

You blushed at the remembrance of the night before. That was the main reason you had decided to sleep in that morning. You scrunched your nose at his remark, a laugh soon ensuing from him. He kissed you again, slower and deeper this time, until he was stopped by a voice echoing from your walkie talkie;

“[Y/N], come in for Arat,”

Simon groaned at the interruption as you raised the radio to your face;

“Yeah, go for [Y/N],” You replied.

You threw Simon a wink before Arat’s quick response;

“We need you in the infirmary ASAP. There was an accident on a run, there’s about 15 of us injured,”

You threw your head back in annoyance, Simon’s face looking disappointed that you would be tied up for the rest of the day.

“10/4. I’m on my way,” You said before clipping your radio back on your belt.

You gave Simon an apologetic look;

“I’ve got to go, I’m sorry.” You said wishing you could stay with him longer.

He shook his head despite his disappointment;

“Don’t be sorry. It’s okay, I’ll see you later, baby.” He said kissing you one last time before you scurried off to work for the rest of the day.

—

Arat wasn’t kidding when she said there were injuries. You entered the infirmary and it looked like a horror scene. The room was packed with groaning men in pain and a range of injuries from minor bruises to deep gashes that would require stitches. It wasn’t until you fully entered the room that you realized there were way more than 15 men.

You spotted Arat in the middle of the sea of people;

“I thought you said 15 were hurt?” You asked.

She shrugged and defended herself;

“It was 15 at the time. They just keep coming in.”

You were a little overwhelmed, but nothing you couldn’t handle;

“What the hell happened?” You questioned.

Arat groaned;

“About a dozen off the walkers on the fence got loose. It was an absolute nightmare. It was like a riot or something.”

You sighed to yourself, washing your hands and making everyone line up. This was going to be a long day.

—

It was currently 1:47 AM. You were exhausted as you were cleaning up Arat, who happened to be the last injured savior. You bandaged the mild cut on her head;

“Keep an eye on it for the next two days. Come back tomorrow and I’ll put a fresh bandage on it. You should be fine,” You said giving her a tired smile.

She nodded, looking just as tired as you;

“I don’t know how you do it. I mean, you must have at least 10 injured people a day,” She said in amazement.

You shrugged;

“Ah, but normally it’s minor stuff. Cuts, burns, bruises. Today was the busiest day I’ve had yet,” You said truthfully.

“I suppose so. Still, you have a demanding job. I’d be so uptight all the time. How do you and Simon have time to be together? Your schedules are so different,” She stated.

You let out a soft, knowing chuckle;

“Yeah, you’re telling me,” You said examining her for any other injuries she may not have noticed; “We somehow make it work. Even if it means sneaking to each other’s rooms for just a moment,”

There was a rule where saviors weren’t supposed to go to each other’s rooms. Unless it was per Negan’s order, request, or permission. You and Simon were constantly sneaking to each other’s rooms.

“He’s crazy about you. You know that right?” She said standing from the table.

You smiled sheepishly as she continued;

“Don’t let him go. I’ve never seen him love someone as much as he loves you.”

You were taken aback by her words. You loved him, there was no question. You knew how he felt about you, but you didn’t know it was like that. You escorted Arat out of the infirmary as you turned off all the lights and closed the door. Once Arat disappeared from view, you checked the remainder of the hall to make sure the coast was clear.

There was no way you were sleeping alone tonight.

—

Once you took the time to shower in your room, you padded down the hall and around the corner to Simon’s room. It wasn’t often for the two of you to spend the night together. Usually, you would take turns staying in each other’s rooms until the latest possible moment. Unless, of course, you just really felt like it or fell asleep on accident. But you needed to be with him. It was almost 2:30 in the morning at this point, you doubted that he was awake. You did, however, lightly knock on the door just on the off chance he was up. When you didn’t get a response, you slowly opened the door and peeked in.

You saw him in the dimly lit room, asleep in bed under the covers. The only light source was coming from the moon outside the window as you tried to maneuver to the other side of the bed. You slipped off your jacket and set it on the floor so you wouldn’t forget it in the morning. You slowly lifted the sheets to slip into bed, carefully trying not to wake him.

However, the second you settled in, he stirred awake. Once he realized there was someone in his bed, his eyes opened;

“[Y/N]?” He asked leaning to turn on the lamp.

You looked at him with wide eyes;

“I wanted to see you,” You said almost child-like, “Hi,”

He smiled and laughed softly;

“Hi, baby,” He said leaning to kiss you, “Did you just leave the infirmary?” He asked while leaning on his elbow.

You nodded looking up at the ceiling as you talked;

“Yeah. I swear there were at least 50 people. I lost count at 34,” You said rubbing your eyes.

Simon whistled lowly;

“Damn. Yeah, Negan told me about the breakout. We spent the day cleaning up damaged stuff, but I was finished long before you,” He said leaning back over to turn off the lamp.

He settled back into bed, wasting no time pulling you to his chest. You shook your head;

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I just needed to see you,” You said pressing a soft kiss to his jawline.

He rubbed lazy circles onto your back as the two of you talked;

“No, it’s okay,” He said pulling the covers further on your body, “I was missing you anyway,”

You nodded with a smile, his presence instantly relaxing you.

“What’s on your schedule tomorrow?” He asked curiously.

“I have to check on some people in the morning, but other than that, I have no idea,” You said truthfully.

He nodded;

“Okay. I’ve got to go on a run. Some little spot Negan wants me to check out. Do you want to come with me?” He asked.

You hesitated for a moment;

“I don’t want to get you in trouble. Remember what happened last time?” You spoke softly.

A gentle laugh bubbled out of his chest at the memory. The last time you had gone on a run with Simon was about 6 months ago to a little abandoned department store. Negan had approved it and all, but he NOT happy when the two of you turned it into an overnight run without telling him.

“That was my bad. I shouldn’t have let us stay overnight without telling Negan. We’ll be more careful this time. Besides, I already asked him, he’s fine with it,” Simon said honestly.

You only gave a nod. Silence soon falling over both of you. Despite your exhaustion, you couldn’t stop thinking about Arat’s words. About how Simon loved you. You were falling for him more each day. God knows you loved him.

“Simon?” You called softly.

He was almost asleep, for he gave a hum in response.

“I love you.” You said feeling your heart skip a beat.

His eyes opened again, a soft smile appearing on his face;

“Oh, doll. You have no idea how much I love you.” He said kissing you one last time before falling back asleep.

You stared at the ceiling for God knows how long with the most radiant smile on your face. 

After that, you wished for a hundred more busy days, just so you could relive this moment every night.


End file.
